uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
The Prince and the Princess
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "The Prince and the Pauper" Cast *Mickey Mouse (Pauper) - Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Mickey Mouse (Prince) - Mateo (Elena of Avalor) *Goofy - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Donald Duck - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Pluto - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Captain Pete - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Weasel - Cheetata and Cheetato (Timon and Pumbaa) *Weasel Guards - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Horace Horsecollar - King William (The Swan Princess) *Clarabelle - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Archbishop - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Pig Driver - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Man in Street - Dr. Delbert Doppler (Treasure Planet) *Kids Playing Outside - Various Kids *Hawk - Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Dog Chasing the Prince - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Dogs - Dogs (Lady and the Tramp) *Kid 1 - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Hen as itself *Kid 2 - Baljeet (Phineas and Ferb) *Townspeople of England - Various Characters *Peasant - Snagglepuss *People at the Coronation - Various Characters *The Coronation Guard - Royal Guards (Tangled) *Goofy disguised as an executioner - Rat (Lady and the Tramp) Scenes *The Prince and the Princess - Part 1 Prologue / Trouble in England *The Prince and the Princess - Part 2 "Living Like a King" / Adult Copper Chase a the Wagon *The Prince and the Princess - Part 3 Mateo's Lessions / Elena Escorted to Castle *The Prince and the Princess - Part 4 Seeing Double / Trading Places *The Prince and the Princess - Part 5 Mateo Gets Out of the Castle and Meets Bernard and Adult Copper *The Prince and the Princess - Part 6 Inside Each Other's Shoes / Mateo Stops Ratcliffe's Wagon *The Prince and the Princess - Part 7 Warren T. Rat's Evil Plot / The King Dies *The Prince and the Princess - Part 8 Warren T. Rat Blackmails Elena / Mateo Imprisoned *The Prince and the Princess - Part 9 The Coronation / The Escape *The Prince and the Princess - Part 10 Final Battle With Warren T. Rat *The Prince and the Princess - Part 11 Mateo Becomes King *The Prince and the Princess - Part 12 End Credits Movie used *The Prince and the Pauper Clip used *Elena of Avalor *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess II *The Swan Princess III *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *Robin Hood *The Lion King *Pocahontas *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *Treasure Planet *Lady and the Tramp *Phineas and Ferb *Snagglepuss *Tangled Gallery Princess_Elena.png|Princess Elena as Mickey Mouse (Pauper) Eedef7a0ba3d4cf12a7f36ebc8da258d.jpg|Prince Mateo as Mickey Mouse (Prince) Bernard.png|Bernard as Goofy Puffin.jpg|Puffin as Donald Duck Fox1-disneyscreencaps.com-4563.jpg|Adult Cooper as Pluto Warren_T_Rat.png|Warren T. Rat as Captain Pete Cheetato_and_Cheetata.jpg|Cheetato and Cheetata as Weasel Hyenas (The Lion King).jpg|Hyenas as Weasel Guards King_William.png|King William as Horace Horsecollar Miss_Bianca.png|Miss Bianca as Clarabelle Friar Tuck in Robin Hood (1973).jpg|Friar Tuck as Archbishop Governor_Ratcliffe_in_Pocahontas_II_Journey_to_a_New_World.png|Gov. Ratcliffe as Pig Driver Dr-delbert-doppler-1.jpg|Dr. Delbert Doppler as Man in Street Hawk-0.jpg|Hawk as Hawk Chief1.png|Chief as Dog Chasing the Prince Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps_com-4163.jpg|Dogs as Dogs Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella as Kid #1 Baljeet (TV Series).jpg|Baljeet as Kid #2 Snagglepuss in Yogi's Treasure Hunt.jpg|Snagglepuss as Peasent Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps_com-7452.jpg|Rat as Goofy disguised as an executioner Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Prince and the Pauper Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs